


Blanket Fort

by synchrolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 14 Days of Olicity, F/M, Olicity Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchrolicity/pseuds/synchrolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver builds Felicity a blanket fort. Set in present time Arrow (after episode 4x11, before episode 4x12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 14 Days of Olicity challenge on Tumblr and I'm going to try to write one each of the 14 days. Let me know what you think of this fic! I'd really appreciate it.

"I want to _do_ something, Oliver," Felicity says, leaning over to rest her head on Oliver's shoulder and tilting her chin up to look into his eyes.

Drawing his eyebrows together, he sets his pen and journal on the bedside table and turns his head to return her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I can't do anything anymore." She gestures to her legs with a frown. "I want to do something fun."

Oliver presses his knuckles against his lips in thought. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Felicity shakes her head a little, pulling herself closer to Oliver. "No, I don't think so." She pauses. "Never mind. Forget I said anything.

"No, no, let's do something," he announces, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and slipping off. "I'm gonna take you downstairs." Walking around to the other side of the bed, Oliver scoops her up in his arms. "And when I bring you back up, we'll have something fun to do, okay?"

"Okay," she replies, wrapping her arms around Oliver's shoulders with a smile as he carries her down the stairs.

"Alright," he says as they reach the bottom of the stairs, "is the couch okay?"

"Yep," Felicity replies, waiting as Oliver brings her to the couch.

"Now, just sit tight," he orders with a wide smile, bending down to give her a quick kiss before running back up the stairs.

·

Thirty minutes later, Felicity hears Oliver's heavy footsteps tapping down the stairs.

"Are you done," she calls, twisting her neck to try to catch a glimpse of him.

"Mmhmm," he hums in affirmation, once again lifting her into his strong arms as he begins to return to their room.

"So what'd you do?" she questions eagerly, raising her eyebrows.

"Wait and see," he replies, laughing as she makes a pouting face.

"I waited thirty minutes!"

"And you can't wait one more?" he teases, readjusting his grip on her as he opens the door to their bedroom.

She playfully whacks him in the arm, the pout slipping off of her face.

"Violà!" Oliver shouts, stepping through the doorway.

"Oh my gosh, Oliver!" she squeals, hiding her face in his chest. "You made a blanket fort!"

"Yes, I did," Oliver replies proudly, setting her down on bean bag across from a little table.

"Where did you even get all these blankets?" she asks, looking in awe at all the sheets hanging from every corner.

Shrugging, he sat down across from her in another beanbag. "So, what do you want to do? We have playing cards," he holds up a four-pack of poker cards, "board games," he points to a pile of board games the top one being Sorry, "candy," he tosses her a bag of assorted chocolates that she didn't even know they had, "and I can go get anything else you want."

"And you did all this," she waves her hands to identify what 'this' is, "in _thirty minutes_?" she asks incredulously.

"Thirty-four, to be precise," he replies with a laugh, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "Do you like it?"

"Oliver Queen, you never cease to amaze me. Of course I love it! If I could get up, I would kiss you right now!"

He dipped his head, suppressing a smile. "I think I can arrange that." Setting one hand on the table, he stands up and kisses her on the mouth. She cups his face softly before he pulls away, leaving her stomach fluttering.

"I love you so much," she murmurs, shaking her head slowly.

"And I love you too." After a couple seconds of staring into each other's eyes, Oliver asks, "So what game do you want to play?"

"Crushing you at Sorry sounds like a pretty good idea to me," she answers, pointing at the sorry game on top of the pile.

Smirking, he retrieved the box. "I wouldn't be so sure."

·

Hours later, they have played nearly every board game they own and every card game they know, the candy bag has been completely eaten and all that is left is wrappers which are strewn all over the floor. They had each won an even amount of board games, but Felicity won almost every card game (war had been the only exception, but Felicity had insisted that it did not count because it's all luck).

Felicity yawns, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

"Are you tired?" Oliver questions, looking up from their twelfth and last game of Yahtzee.

"Little bit," she replies. "But not too tired to get my final Yahtzee." She throws her last die on her last roll, watching as it tips to the last five to complete her set of five fives.

"Are you seri— You know what? Forget it. I think you cheated," Oliver grumbles jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You always think I cheat when you lose."

"Maybe," he admits, spreading his palms. "Okay, but I have one more thing to show you before we go to bed."

Intrigued, Felicity looks up from writing down her score. "Hm?

"You know the other day when you showed me that photo of you from college?"

Felicity nods, wondering what this has to do with anything.

"Well, I thought that maybe someday I would show you some pictures of myself when I was a kid. I mean, I'm sure you saw photos of me in the news at one point," he says with a laugh, "probably with the caption of some idiotic thing I did. But these are more of family photos. If you want to see them."

Felicity nods, biting her lip and smiling. "Yeah, I wanna see them."

"Alright." Standing up from his his seat, Oliver walks over to the corner of the fort and picks up a box that Felicity hasn't noticed before and returns to her side, placing the box in helap sitting on his knees beside her

"Can I open it?" Felicity asks, her blue eyes open wide.

"Yeah, you can open it."

Felicity gently lifts the lid off of the box and sets it on the side, reaching in to grab hold of a stack of photos. Slipping the rubber band off the stack, she gasps.

"Oh my— Oh my gosh, Oliver is that you?" she exclaims, her eyebrows flying up as she puts her finger next the figure who she guessed must be Oliver.

He hid his head in embarrassment. "In my defence, I was twelve," he groans, laughing weakly.

Felicity just stares at the tall, thin boy with braces and shoulder-length hair that couldn't possibly be Oliver Queen. In the photo he was smiling awkwardly his arms wrapped around a shorter, dark brown haired kid that she doesn't know. "Who's that?" she asks, pointing at the other child.

"That's Tommy. I've told you about him before. He was my best friend."

Felicity nods solemnly, leaning on Oliver's shoulder as she flips to the next photo.

The faded image shows a young Oliver holding an infant. He was staring in awe at the little baby's hand which was wrapped around his index finger. "Is that Thea?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah. I think it was only a couple days after she was borne."

"Wow," she whispers and flips to the next photo.

This one was an image of Oliver, Tommy, and Laurel, on what must have been their high school graduation day. They were all clasping one another's hands and holding them in the air triumphantly.

Felicity doesn't comment on this one, but simply smiles faintly and sets it beside the others.

And then there is one that looks like a young Oliver was attempting to take a selfie, but only the left of side of his face is visible.

Felicity slowly flips through photographs as Oliver watches her.

She stops at one of Oliver sitting at a shiny grand piano, his eyes closed and head tilted back, both hands pressing down on the keys. He looks about sixteen.

"Do you . . . Do play the piano?"

Oliver sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I used to. It's been nearly a decade, though."

"I never knew that you played," she murmurs. "Will you play for me someday?"

"If I can remember how," he says gently, playing with her hair as she closes her eyes.

She doesn't reply, but continues to flip carefully through the pictures. Every single photo reminds her of why she loves him. Every single memory he shares makes her fall in love a little more.

She turns through photos until she falls asleep in the beautiful little blanket fort that he made for her.

 


End file.
